


When a wolf loves a human... (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Human Stiles Stilinski, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles y Derek se conocieron cuando eran niños ...





	When a wolf loves a human... (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Cuando Stiles era un niño, le encantaba jugar en el bosque. Se escondía mientras su madre lo buscaba. Stiles siempre estaba al acecho detrás de un árbol gigante. Su inocente risita lo traicionaría cada vez.

Un día particularmente nublado, Stiles fue demasiado profundo en el bosque, por lo que su madre no lo encontró. Podía escuchar su voz aunque no podía encontrar su camino de regreso. Se asustó, sentado junto a la raíz de un árbol viejo, mientras grandes y calientes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Luego vio a un perro grande y negro de ojos verdes claros, acercándose a él, lamiendo su pequeña mano y dejando salir un suave gemido. Stiles le sonrió al instante, con una enorme sonrisa dentuda y se secó las lágrimas, cayendo hacia el animal y abrazándolo con fuerza. "Perdí a mi madre" susurró Stiles y el animal tiró suavemente de su camisa obligándolo a levantarse y seguirlo. Stiles lo hizo, enredando sus manos en el pelaje del animal acariciándolo con cuidado, tarareando una canción.

Después de unos minutos, el animal fuerte se detuvo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una mujer que repetía un nombre una y otra vez "Stiles". El niño saltó hacia arriba y abajo en su lugar emocionado, abrazando la cabeza del animal y colocando un dulce beso en su nariz. "Gracias perrito" susurró Stiles, antes de que corriera hacia la mujer. La madre de Stiles sonrió, una vez que vio a su bebé corriendo hacia ella. Ella abrió sus manos sin dudarlo, levantándolo y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. "¿Dónde has estado mi pequeña ardilla?" Preguntó la mujer. "Hice un nuevo amigo". Stiles sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

El lobo aulló feliz en la distancia porque había encontrado a su compañero.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Stiles tenía 12 años, perdió a su madre. Claudia Stilinski había pasado una semana en el hospital antes de morir, un sábado por la tarde. Cuando el padre de Stiles informó a su hijo sobre la muerte de su madre, Stiles no pudo soportar el dolor y corrió. El niño corrió tan rápido como pudo a lo profundo del bosque. Estaba buscando algo que su mente no podía comprender, mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos. Cayó de rodillas, desesperado y gritó de dolor. Sollozaba con fuerza cuando sintió un cálido aliento en el cuello y se volvió hacia el perro negro, que en realidad era un lobo, que se encontró hace muchos años. Stiles se había preguntado a lo largo de los años si el perro, bueno, el lobo era real. Era más grande de lo que recordaba, más alto también. Pero sus ojos eran los mismos. Stiles reconocería esos ojos en todas partes.

Claro, el animal parecía mucho más peligroso de lo que Stiles recordaba, pero nada de eso importaba ahora. Cayó sobre él, abrazándolo desesperadamente y llorando como un bebé. "Mi mamá. Perdí a mi madre ... "dijo Stiles entre sollozos y el lobo se quejó triste, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir el niño, lamió su mejilla suavemente rodeándolo con su calor corporal para que se relajara. Stiles solo se inclinó más cerca del cuerpo del animal ignorando el hecho de que estaba abrazando a un depredador peligroso y después de varios minutos se quedó dormido abrazando al lobo.

Cuando Stiles se despertó al día siguiente, se encontró en su cama preguntándose cómo había llegado allí, tal vez lo de ayer nunca pasó. Tal vez, el último día era solo un sueño.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Stiles cumplió 17 años, se unió a su mejor amigo Scott, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lydia Martin. Se presentó en la casa de la chica, con su hermano en el crimen, quien lo dejó tan pronto como llegaron para bailar con su novia Allison. Stiles pasó las siguientes dos horas de su vida viendo a todos bailar y divertirse. Tomó dos votes de cerveza antes de regresar a casa. Scott le había llevado, pero su casa estaba a solo 15 minutos a través del bosque. Agarró su chaqueta roja y caminó por el sendero del bosque. Estaba en algún lugar en medio del bosque cuando vio una sombra oscura bajo la luna pálida y un destello de ojos rojos. Aunque no estaba asustado. La sombra se acercó más a él, revelando que un lobo familiar se le acercaba y tocaba las piernas de Stiles con su cabeza.

"Hey Wolfy ..." susurró Stiles y se arrodilló para abrazar al lobo colocando suaves besos en toda su cara. "Te extrañé", admitió el humano y el lobo lamió suavemente sus mejillas en respuesta. "¿Me acompañas a casa?" Preguntó el joven y se puso de pie acariciando la cabeza del lobo mientras caminaba hacia su casa. "Estaba en la fiesta. Esperé a que apareciera. Pero él no lo hizo. Yo quería verlo. Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa de todo el mundo ", el lobo gruñó enfadado. "No es que alguna vez se diera cuenta de mí. Me refiero a que la estrella de béisbol del instituto de Beacon Hills, Derek Hale, perfecto, protector de los estudiantes de primer año frágiles, nunca podría amar a un chico como yo. Ni siquiera sé si le gustan los chicos ", dijo Stiles con voz triste y el lobo dejó escapar un suave gemido. "En el día de San Valentín, le hice una caja de sus galletas favoritas, las galletas de nutella. Las puse en una caja roja en forma de corazón y todo. Había escuchado a su hermana Cora unos días antes, aparentemente tiene un diente dulce "Stiles sonrió para sí mismo. "De todos modos, las puse en su casillero durante su práctica y esperé escondido en la esquina. Claro, había estado recibiendo mierda todo el día, pero cuando vio la caja, mi caja, la tomó con cuidado, desplegó la cinta roja y probó las galletas que yo mismo hice." Cerró los ojos y sonrió "Le gustaron. Hizo que todo el día valiera la pena ". Stiles dijo sonrojándose ante el recuerdo. "Es solo una fantasía estúpida", confesó el humano triste. "Sus ojos siempre me recuerdan a los tuyos. Como tú, él me protegería del mundo ", dijo Stiles cuando llegaron a su casa. El humano alcanzó al lobo nuevamente acariciando su cabeza y dándole besos mientras pasaba sus largos dedos en su suave pelo negro. "Buenas noches mi dulce lobo" dijo Stiles levantándose de mala gana y dándole un último beso a la nariz del lobo. Caminó hacia su casa oyendo al lobo aullar en la distancia.

El hombre lobo aulló feliz, corriendo por el bosque sabiendo que su compañero lo amaba.

........................................................................................................................

Unos meses más tarde, en una noche de verano cuando la luna estaba llena y en lo alto del cielo nocturno, Stiles se encontró con el lobo nuevamente. El joven no podía dormir, así que dio un paseo por el bosque. El lobo lo alcanzó fácilmente en un prado lleno de luciérnagas. Stiles estaba sentado junto a un árbol y una vez que vio al gran animal, abrió sus brazos abrazando al gran animal con gusto. "¿Te han estado alimentando?" Stiles se preguntó a sí mismo "Parece que te haces más grande cada vez que te veo", dijo el humano y escondió su rostro en el cuello del lobo. El gran animal yacía con cuidado sobre el cuerpo del humano calentándolo y Stiles no le quitaba las manos de encima al lobo que disfrutaba del afecto de Stiles.

El lobo cerró los ojos y ronroneó como un gato lo que hizo que Stiles sonriera orgulloso de su logro. El humano le contó todo sobre su vida esa noche, sobre su padre, su mejor amigo, sus sueños después de graduarse y también le contó sobre Derek, lo que Derek hizo la última vez que lo vio, lo que usó, cuántas veces durante el día Derek sonreía, incluso le contó cómo Derek había flexionado sus músculos y lo bueno que pensaba que sería ser abrazado por esos brazos. El lobo yacía allí sonriendo, sabiendo que su compañero lo observaba con tanta atención durante el día. Era loco. Incluso con sus habilidades sobrenaturales, Derek nunca podía atrapar a Stiles mirándolo fijamente. Al parecer, el humano había practicado muy bien el arte de ser imperceptible. El lobo se quedó dormido con el sonido de la voz de su compañero arrullándolo al mundo de los sueños. Stiles se durmió rodeado de calor sintiéndose seguro entre las patas de su lobo favorito.

Al día siguiente, Stiles se despertó apretado en un cálido abrazo. Su mimoso amigo tenía un par de enormes brazos musculosos, un aliento cálido que hacía cosquillas en el cuello de Stiles, piernas largas, peludas y fuertes que lo rodeaban en un abrazo protector, mientras que algo largo, grande y duro golpeaba contra su culo. Stiles se dio la vuelta lentamente, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un Derek Hale muy caliente y desnudo.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dijo Stiles con voz aguda, despertando al hombre a su lado inmediatamente. El humano se movió y se alejó de Derek en pánico.

"¡Stiles, espera!" Derek dijo con una voz profunda que hizo que el humano se congelara en su lugar, con la espalda aún contra el hombre desnudo.

"Pensé que eras mi amigo ... Que el lobo era mi amigo ... Y resulta que MI lobo era en realidad un hombre lobo y, lo que es peor, el hombre del que estoy enamorado. ¿Qué tan estúpido soy? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Derek? Te dije cosas, cosas que no le dije a nadie antes. Después de todo lo que te dije me engañaste, mentiste Der, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? Espero que te hayas divertido ", dijo Stiles antes de huir del hombre desnudo. Stiles no sabía cómo terminó en su habitación. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y todo lo demás que lo rodeaba. Cayó sobre su cama y lloró con fuerza. Sintió la nariz húmeda del lobo en su mano y escuchó un suave gemido cuando el animal estaba tendido a su lado. Muy pronto unas manos fuertes lo levantaron colocándolo entre ese cálido abrazo.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, mi dulce cachorro. Nunca quise herirte así. No pude decirte quién era. Eras joven Stiles la primera vez que te conocí y tan frágil. Tenías una vida de la que no podía ser parte. Ellos nos cazan, mi clase tenemos enemigos y nunca podría ponerte en ese tipo de peligro." Derek arrulló al humano apretando su espalda y dándole suaves besos en la frente. Calmó a Stiles unos momentos después, después de que susurró disculpas y más disculpas.

Stiles lo miró con sus húmedos ojos de color marrón claro y Derek se inclinó colocando suaves besos en sus labios susurrando: "Te amo".

Stiles le devolvió los besos mientras se envolvía alrededor del hombre lobo y ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello "También te amo mucho", confesó el humano y se escondió en el cuello de Derek.

"Te amo más ..." gruñó el hombre lobo suavemente colocando un suave beso en el cuello del humano. "El día de San Valentín te compré un peluche de lobo negro, una rosa roja oscura y una figura de acción de Batman. Los puse en tu casillero también, con una nota dentro. Tuyo ... Siempre ... "confesó el hombre lobo.

"¡¿Ese eras tú?! Pensé que fue Erica ... "dijo Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos abrazando al hombre lobo con más fuerza.

Derek gruñó: "Nadie corteja a mi compañero, excepto yo" el hombre lobo se dobló sobre el ser humano, oliéndolo moviendo su nariz arriba y abajo en la mejilla de Stiles.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Stiles sonrió en el cuello del mayor. "¿Qué?" Derek preguntó curioso mirando al humano.

Stiles se acercó a su cara y dijo: "Tenía razón ... das los mejores abrazos ..." dijo el humano sonrojándose.

Derek sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes de conejo haciendo que el humano se derritiera por dentro. "No hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerme quitar mis brazos de ti mi amor ... Eres mi compañero Stiles ... Y los lobos se aparean de por vida "Derek dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su compañero.

"¿De verdad?" Stiles preguntó con entusiasmo.

El hombre lobo zumbó satisfecho y dijo: "Tuyo ... Siempre ... "Derek sonrió y selló su promesa de amor con sus labios.


End file.
